Love in the Rain
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: It's not too angsty but it is some what. A girl sits in the rain thinking of how her love left her without a word. Will she be reunited with him? If so will she forgive him? Read to find out. TouyaOC, NON yaoi. please RR


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't get feisty with me :)  
  
This story came to me when I was on my swing set, yes I love my swing set even though I am a teen, and it was raining. It's amazing with what you can come up with when your swinging freely with no interruptions, not to mention that I find my thought more enhanced when it's raining.  
  
Please Review. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Love in the Rain  
  
A young girl sat in the pouring rain, taking in the love they shared. The girl looks to be in her mid teens, with soft brown hair, mid-back in length, and brown eyes. She loved the rain, perhaps with all her heart. As a child she had played in it and now as a teen she sat on her swing happily letting the drops hit her soft skin.  
  
The rain kissed her tender lips like a lover, caressing her softly and soothing her hurting heart, making the pain stop there all together. The tender kisses and loving touches let her heart and mind wander. They seemed to love her as they met her, hundreds, thousands, and more still. They tried to ease her of the pain in her soul and did for the most part but the remainder of it refused to go.  
  
The girl seemed happier than before, but not quite as happy as when she knew him. He had left her with out a word, with out a kiss, with out a hug. She thought he had been the one, she though she could be happy for the rest of her life. But as always, in the story of love there was some twist, which made her wrong, or so her mind told her over and over.  
  
She wanted to cry, but the sweet rain did that for her. She wanted to scream, but the rain did that too as it raced down and crashed into the ground. She wanted all the pain to go away but the rain's love could not rid her of this completely, as her soul refused to let go.  
  
The teen sat there, on her swing, trying to forget her one true love. The rain offered her so much yet she was afraid to reach out and grasp it. She hoped upon hope that her love would return, but she wondered if she was being foolish for thinking such a thing.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, taking the girl by great surprise. She turned around hoping to see the one her soul longed for, but only to see more droplets of rain happily falling to the ground.  
  
She sighed knowing it was her heart playing tricks on her, wanting her to see the error of her ways. She did not know what to do, follow her heart, as many say, or follow her soul, which yelled out in its small voice wanting to be heard.  
  
The teen bowed her head in thought, what was she to do, she did not know. She picked her head up when she heard the light splash of a small puddle not too far away. She gasped at what she saw; were her eyes playing tricks on her or did they really behold what stood not far in front of her.  
  
There, but a few yards away, stood the boy she had longed for but a moment before. He had light blue hair, with green spiky bangs on his right and lovely blue eyes, as she called them, and his cloths lay clinging to him, for he was drenched. He was wearing a simple pair of semi baggy light blue pants and a short sleeve royal shirt, it almost looked like a tank top. The girl sat rooted to her swing seat, she once again did not know what to do. The boy certainly seemed to know though as he swept over to the young girl, picking her up so she rest in his arms. He looked down at her, as serious as can be, before a small smile crept upon his face. He kissed her then and there, offering more that the rain could ever hope to.  
  
The teen in his arms returned this gesture as she caressed her lovers' cheek. The boy broke away a moment later and looked down at his prize, who laid happily in his arms now.  
  
"Touya." was all the girl could muster as his lips descended on hers once again.  
  
The boy, now known as Touya, once again broke the kiss. This time however he sat on the ground, not caring as the mud greeted his cloths. His lover still in his caring arms, her back to his chest now. He berried his face in her drenched neck, savoring her rich scent, which was mixed with the rains.  
  
"I love you," was all the boy said as he placed his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"And I you," was the girls only response, yet within these simple words, as it was with her lovers, such meaning that could not be said in any words of any language were shared.  
  
The rain ceased to fall and the sun greeted the couple warmly as the clouds moved away from this mighty being. The duo watched as a rainbow formed in the sky, happy to have made up after such a terrible mishap.  
  
They would live happily ever after, as a fairy tail would say. So lets now leave them be as they start a new chapter in their lives. I end this story letting you know, that true love is anywhere at anytime and that things may try to break it but do not give up hope.  
  
  
  
So what do you think is it good, bad, too sad for your tastes most of the time, or did it just suck all together :( Tell me your thoughts (hopefully they are nice but if they're not please review anyways, just please limit the cursing because it just makes you sound stupid, no offence but it's the truth). 


End file.
